The Black Swordsmans Teaching
by ZippyZilch666
Summary: Abridged Kirito is a teacher at Beacon. Follow RWBY as they discover just how fucked his mind is. This is abandoned as fuck btw.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place after the end of S1 of SAO and before episode 1 of RWBY.

Disclaimer: I don't own SAO, RWBY or SAOA. They belong to Rooster Teeth, Reki Kawahara and Something Witty Entertainment respectively.

(Near Vale docks, 3p.m. )

Kirito was taking a late night stroll when he came a cross a Dust shop, From Dust 'Til Dawn, and decided to stock up on Dust for combat class that would be starting soon. After buying some fire, wind and steam dust, he moved to the corner and began flicking through some magazines covering various subjects such as weapons and tournaments. He must've lost track of time, because when checked his scroll it displayed that it was 5:30 at night and there was a young girl standing next to him, who was staring at the magazine he was reading.

"Can you stop staring, it's freaking me out." Kirito said.

"Oh! Uh...s-sorry..it's just...um..could I read that magazine please." Ruby asked, nervous and embarrassed.

"Yeah sure, its rubbish anyway." Kirito replied, tossing the magazine to Ruby.

"Oh! Thanks."Ruby said, already starting to read it. "So...you like weapons huh?" And then the pair spent two and a half hours talking about weapons.

"I never thought I'd find someone who's into weapons as much as I am." Ruby commented, surprised at the raven haired boys ability to hold a conversation about weapons with her.

"Well it's kind of hard for me to not be interested, considering my line of work." Kirito replied.

"What do y-" Ruby began to ask but was interrupted with a hand on her shoulder and a gruff voice saying, "Hey! You kids, put your hands up, this is a robbery!" Ruby looked to Kirito, then back to the thug, then back to Kirito. They exchanged small, knowing nods, and both readied themselves to attack. Ruby kicked the thug square in the chest sending him flying through the air and sliding across the floor. Torchwick gestured to another thug to attack, only for Kirito to hit the hired help with a horizontal slash from Elucidator, causing him to smash through the front store window. The two teens then jumped through the window after him. Torchwick and three other thugs looked out the window, to see Ruby draw Crescent Rose in its scythe configuration and Kirito draw a second turquoise sword.

"Well...get 'em." Torchwick ordered the thugs. Three of them ran out the front door towards Ruby and Kirito. The former dug the curved blade of her scythe into the ground and jumped, using the main body of the weapon to spin and kick a thug in the side of the head. Kirito rushed two others, slashing one across the chest with Elucidator and hitting the other in the shins with his second sword before kicking the fallen thug in the head. While Kirito did that, a fourth thug appeared from somewhere. Ruby ran at him, hitting him with Crescent Rose, sending him into the air. Before he could land she again dug her scythe into the ground and spin kicked him out of the air, making him land at Torchwick's feet.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." He looked up to Kirito and Ruby. "Well Red, Edgy, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." Torchwick took a last puff from his cigar before dropping it on the ground and crushing it with his cane, Melodic Cudgel. "And as much as I'd love to stick around," He raised his weapon and pointed it towards the teens, "I'm afraid this," a crosshairs popped up from Melodic Cudgel. "Is where we part ways." An explosive dust round fired from the bottom of the cane. Ruby and Kirito readied their weapons to block as the projectile it them, causing a firework like explosion. After recovering from the hit they looked around for the criminal.

"There!" Kirito called to Ruby after spotting Torchwick climbing a ladder up the side of a building. Ruby turned to the shopkeeper who was standing in the doorway. "You okay if we go after him?" Ruby asked. The shopkeeper nodded in reply. Kirito ran straight towards the building Torchwick had been climbing and, much to Ruby's amazement, ran up the side of it. Ruby, instead, as she could not run up vertical surfaces, propelled herself onto the roof with a downwards shot from her sniper.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted. Kirito facepalmed when Ruby gave away their location.

"Persistent." Torchwick muttered as a bulkhead rose in front of the building. A bright search light shone in Ruby and Kirito's faces as Torchwick climbed aboard th bullhead. He then turned back to the teens. "End of the line, Red, Edgy." He said as he chucked a red dust crystal at them, took aim and shot it. It exploded, but when the pair opened their eyes they were unharmed and Glynda Goodwitch stood in front of them, having blocked the explosions.

"Whoooohoo!" Torchwick celebrated prematurely, his face turning grim as the smoke cleared and he saw Goodwitch. The latter then sent some attacks at the bullhead, but, thanks to Torchwicks flying, he escaped.

"Kirito, I thought I told you not to get into trouble." Goodwitch said sternly, turning towards the swordsman.

"Heh...about that..." Kirito replied, scratching the back of his head nervously. He then noticed Ruby staring at Glynda with awe.

"You're a huntress! Can I have you autograph?"

Goodwitch led them to a room that bore a suspicious resemblance to an interrogation room. Ruby sat down in the single chair behind the desk.

"I hope you realise that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." Goodwitch said. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"But they started it!" Ruby retorted.

"Does this include me or...?" Kirito asked.

"Yes *Kazuto* this involves both you and Miss Rose" Goodwitch replied sternly. "If it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on back," Ruby's face lit up with hope. "And a slap on the wrist." Goodwitch continued, hitting the table with her weapon (riding crop?). "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you." In walked Ozpin, holding a mug of coffee (as usual) and a plate of cookies.

"Heya Ozpin." Kirito said, addressing the newcomer.

"Hello Kazuto" The headmaster replied before turning to face Ruby "Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes."

"You sound like a paedophile when you say that." Kirito commented, earning a glare from Glynda.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked, gesturing to a video of Ruby and Kirito fighting Torchwicks hired help.

"S-signal academy?" Ruby, nervously, asked more than said.

"I'm just gonna tune out from this conversation because it clearly doesn't involve me anymore." Kirito said, but his comment fell onto deaf ears.

"They taught you to use on of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin inquired.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answered.

"I see." Ozpin said, placing the plate of cookies in front of Ruby. As she hesitantly raised her hand to take one, Kirito's swooped down and stole two.

"Hey!" Ruby cried out.

"You snooze, you loose Red." Kirito retorted.

"My names Ruby not Red." Said an offended Ruby.

"A quantum super computer operating for a thousand years couldn't calculate the amount of fucks I don't give." Kirito replied, only receiving a confused look from Ruby and a disapproving glare from Glynda. Ruby reached out and took a cookie, devouring it in one bite. She sped up and kept going until the plate was clean, spare a few crumbs.

"Its just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow." Ozpin continued.

"My feathery drinking pal and 'friend'" Kirito commented.

"Mmh, ats ma undle row." Ruby tried to say, her mouth still full of cookie. She swallowed it and tried again. "Sorry, thats my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing."

"You still are." Kirito harshly interrupted, recieving yet another glare from Glynda.

"Ahem. But now I'm all like *insert karate noises*" Ruby said, while making karate-like gestures

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said while placing his mug on the table. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school to train warriors?"

"You still sound like a paedophile!" Kirito interrupted again.

"Well, I want to be a huntress." Ruby answered.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah I only have two more years left at Signal, then I'm gonna apply to Beacon. See my sister's starting there this year, she wants to become a huntress and I want to become a huntress because I wanna help people and our parents always told us to help others so I thought 'oh well I may as well make a career out of it.' I mean the police are alright but huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic and cool just ayah, ya know?" Ruby rambled.

"So I'm romantic and cool now, huh?" Kirito said, breaking the silence.

"What? No. Huntsmen are. You're not a huntsman." Ruby retorted.

"Me and my wages beg to differ." Kirito replied. Ruby turned to Ozpin and Glynda for what they had to say.

"Either Kazuto is a huntsman, or I've been paying a student for the past six months."

A look of utter horror and confusion washed across Ruby's face. "But how can he be, he's not even old enough to have graduated yet!" Ruby exclaimed, making a very valid point.

"Simple, he got into Beacon early, just like you're going to." Ozpin said, in an attempt to avoid another outburst of excitement.

"But I didn't go to Beacon." Kirito added.

"WAIT, WHAT!?"

"Oooh, I can't believe my baby sisters going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Yang excitedly said while engulfing said baby sister in a bear hug. Kirito just stood next to Ruby (he wasn't in the hug) and watched the younger girl suffocate on her own sister.

"Please stop..." Ruby barely managed to wheeze out, making Yang let go.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said, literally bobbing with excitement.

"Really, sis it was nothing." Ruby said.

"What do you mean, it was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you the bee's knees."

"I gotta agree with the barely clothed stranger, who is apparently your sister, on this one. Taking on Torchwick isn't nothing, even if it was mostly me." Kirito butted in.

"Hey! I helped in that fight too!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I could've done the whole thing without you. In fact it would've been easier without you, since you gave away our position." Kirito replied before walking off.

"Sooooo...Who's the mysterious hottie?" Yang asked once Kirito was out of hearing range.

"Yaaaaaaaang." Ruby let out a groan.

"Well, who is he?" Yang repeated.

"He's just someone called Kirito or Kazuto I met at the dust shop who helped me fight the bad guys." Ruby told her older sister.

"I guess he must be a student like us. Maybe you'll get partnered up with him! You'll get to spend all that time, just the two of you..." Yang said, embarrassing Ruby.

"One, I don't have a crush on him, whatever you may think. And two, he's not a student, Ozpin said something about him being a paid huntsmen." Ruby replied.

"Wait... if he's a huntsman, paid by Ozpin, and is flying to Beacon at the start of the year, then that means...Oh shit. Kirito's a teacher at Beacon!"

(Meanwhile, in a bar somewhere in Mistral)

Qrow bolted up straight. "Those poor kids."

(Back on the ship headed for Beacon)

Jaune threw up just as Yang said this. Kirito walked back over to the sisters, now holding a bucket of popcorn.

"So teach, what class do you lead?" Yang asked upon Kirito's return.

"So you figured me out. If you must know, I lead combat class." Kirito replied.

"But Goodwitch-" Ruby started.

"Got promoted" Kirito interrupted.

"Aren't you guys excited!?" Yang said to Kirito and Ruby.

"Of course I'm excited." Ruby answered.

"Oh feelings? I don't have those anymore." Kirito answered casually.

"How can you not have feelings?" Both sisters asked, confused.

"I got rid of them." Kirito said before walking off again.

"Great. A combat teacher with no feelings." Ruby said.

"We're all gonna die." Yang said grimly.

Suddenly, a hologram of Goodwitch replaced the news broadcast about a faunus rights campaign.

"Hello Beacon." The hologram said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked as she leant over to her sister.

"My name is Gynda Goodwitch." The hologram continued, prompting an 'oh' from Yang "You are among the privaliged few who have recieved the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." The hologram of Goodwitch ends its speech and fades away. (The rest of what normally happens on the journey to Beacon)

(Meanwhile, on an outdoor part of the ship)

Kirito pulled out his scroll and selected a contact.

"Heyyyy, Snowflake."

*You again.*

"Yes, me. Anyway, your little sister's going to Beacon this year, right?"

*Yes, why?*

"Great to know, I'll get to kick the shit out of her in combat class."

*You're a student at Beacon this year?*

"Oh no, it's much better than that. I'm a teacher at Beacon this year."

Kirito heard the scroll clatter to the floor.

"Well, cya round, Winter." Kirito said as he hung up on the specialist.

(Somewhere in Atlas, Specialist Schnee's office)

Winter quickly opened her scroll and selected her sister's contact.

*Hello Winter.*

"Weiss! I need you to listen to me."

*Okay...*

"The combat teacher at Beacon, he's insane, has no concept of human emotion and will not hesitate to humiliate you."

*Umm...ok, whats his name?*

"Kirito."

*I'll try to avoid him then.*

"Oh, and don't duel" *Weiss hangs up* "him."

(Meanwhile, at Beacon)

The ship docked and students began flooding out, but then they stopped and stared in awe at Beacons buildings.

"View from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said.

"Again, gonna have to agree with blondie on this one." Kirito said, catching the sisters off guard.

"AHH!" Ruby screamed, activating Crescent Rose in a panic, nearly decapitating Yang.

"Ahh! Woah!" Yang cried out, to both Kiritos sudden appearance and the scythe blade pressed against her neck. "Can everyone calm down!?" She shouted, but it was barely audible over Kiritos laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA *inhales* HAHAHAHAAHAH!" Kirito guffawed, but calming shortly after.

"Don't creep up on me like that." Ruby said, agitated.

"Haha...that was hilarious." Said a breathless Kirito, wiping away a single tear.

"Hmph." Ruby pouted, but was almost immediately cheered up when she saw the weapons people were carrying. A chibi Ruby floated next to Yangs shoulder and points to a passing student.

"That kids got a collapsible staff! And shes got a fire sword!" Ruby began following the fire sword wielder, but Yang grabs her by the hood and drags her back.

"Easy there little sister, they're just weapons." Yang said to her hooded sister.

"Just weapons!? They're an extension of our selves, they're a part of us! Oooh, they're so cool." Ruby replied, unable to believe her sister's comment. Meanwhile, Kirito was trying to figure out how the fuck Ruby turned into a tiny, flying animation of herself.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked as Ruby drew Crescent Rose.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better." Ruby said, sounding slightly disheartened at the end.

"Meeting people isn't hard. You made friends with Kirito just fine." Yang said, waving a hand to a befuddled Kirito.

"Wha...how? How the fuck did you do that?" Kirito voiced his confusion.

"Do what?" Ruby asked, now confused as well.

"Turn into a little floating animation"

"Are you high or something?" Yang asked the young teacher.

'Huh. Guess only I could see it.'

"Anyway, Ruby, why don't you go try and make some more friends of your own." The brawler continued.

"Why would I need friends when I have you two?"

"Wellll...actuallymyfriendsareherenowgottagocatchuplaterbye!" Yang replied, dashing off with her fellow Signal graduates. Ruby looked hopefully to Kirito.

"I've got nothing better to do." Kirito said with a shrug.

"YAYYY!" Ruby span in circles in delight, only to end up dazed. "Woahhhh. AHHH!" She fell back into a cart of white cases. *CRASH!*

"What are you doing?!"" Said an agitated voice, eminating from a girl dressed entirely in white.

"Sorry." Ruby said nervously.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!" The girl asked Ruby, clearly furious.

"Uhhh..." A dazed Ruby picked up a case that had fallen next to her.

"Give me that," The girl snatched the case from her and opened it. "This is dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

"Uhhhh..." Ruby repeated, rubbing her head.

"Dust! What are you? Brain dead? Fire, lightning, water, energy!" The heiress listed, shutting the case and shaking a vial of red dust.

"Hey! Ice queen! Don't shake that, it's not sealed properly!" Kirito tried to intervene in vain.

"Uuhhahhgg..." Ruby 'said', slowly standing up and straying herself, all the while breathing in various types of dust.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?" Weiss verbally attacked Ruby.

"SCHNEE BITCH!" Kirito shouted, fed up of Weiss' attitude and ignorance.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Weiss cried, outraged.

"You've been shaking a poorly sealed vial of dust in her face for the last minute!" Kirito said, ignoring the question.

"What do you mea-" *ACHOBOOM!*


	2. Correcting my mistake AN

A/N: Correction, this story takes place at the end of the Sword Art Online arc, before ALO. Sorry for any confusion. Kirito still has Dark Repulsor because...magic.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I recently received a review saying that Kirito seemed like an OC. This is because he's Kirito from Sword Art Online Abridged by SomethingWittyEntertainment. Also, there's the problem of how he got to Remnant. There are three options that I can see: Coma dream, Because I'm the author and I can do shit like that, or God magic. Vote with reviews or PMs.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, SAO or SAO abridged. They belong to Rooster Teeth, Reki Kawahara and SomethingWittyEntertainment respectively.

The vial of red dust flew from Weiss' hand and rolled to a stop further down the path, where it was picked up by a girl wearing a black bow in her hair and reading a book.

"Unbelievable!" This is exactly the kind of behaviour I was talking about!" The heiress shouted at the younger girl, who was nervously poking her index fingers together.

"I'm glad I founded the Kirito is Always Right Foundation." Kirito murmered to himself.

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby said to the Schnee.

"Uh, you complete dolt!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MY GO-HAHAHAHA!" Weiss was interrupted by cacophonous laughter from Kirito.

"What's so funny?!" Weiss demanded.

"You-hahaha-called her haha a dolt! Hahahahahah! Who the fuck says dolt?! Hahahahahah!"

"Grrr...I'll deal with you in a minute." She turned to Ruby. "Now you! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I" Ruby stuttered.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss scorned Ruby.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heir-"

"You have no respect! Either of you! You *points to Ruby* are an immature child who shouldn't be here and you *points to Kirito* are a profane, disrespectful... dunce!"

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAhahah.. I'm gonna go tell your sister about your little outburst just now." Kirito responded, causing Weiss to flush red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Shes actually an heiress, not princess. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" Said an unknown voice.

"Finally! Some recognition." Weiss said in releif.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The new girl finished.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss stammered before collecting up her luggage and storming off.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Rugby shouted to Weiss down the path. She then turned to address the girl with the bow, but she was gone. "Huh. Thanks for the help Kirito, but what did you mean, tell her sister?"

"Well you see, Specialist Schnee and I have met before. I even have her phone number!" Kirito said. "Now, let me tell you a tale of how I met Winter Schnee."

(Ten months prior, one month after Kirito's arrival on Remnant.)

Kirito was strolling along a footpath through one of the snowy forests of southeast Atlas, his long, black coat billowing slightly behind him in the cool winter breeze, when he heard a large explosion above him. He looked up to see an Atlas ship with white and pale blue banners crashing towards the forest in a ball of flames. It hit the forest with a tremendous crash, followed by a second explosion, presumably of the fuel.

"They'll be fine." Kirito said to himself as he kept walking. A few minutes later, he came across the smoking wreck of the ship, and a woman with white hair covered in ash in a scraggly bun, wearing what was once formal white and blue clothing, but was now torn beyond recognition and blackened with soot.

"I knew it. Another successful day at the Kirito is Always Right Foundation.

"Unbeliviable! Worthless rapscallions!" The woman muttered to herself, rather angrily, as she aggressively attempted to brush the ash and soot off her outfit.

"What happened? Did the engine go kaput?" Kirito asked mockingly. The woman looked up at him for the first time.

"No, I did not. I was shot down by some White Fang degenerates."

"Huh, didn't see another ship in the sky when I watched your's burst into flames." He scratched his chin in mock confusion. "Ah ha! They must've had some sort of cloaking tech, making their ship invisible to the naked eye! But then how would you know they were White Fang, if you couldn't see the emblem on the side?" He pointed to the woman. "You know, your story really isn't adding up. It seems to me, like something in the engine ker'sploded." He began laughing to himself quietly, when he suddenly found the tip of a rapier pressed against his throat. "Woooow, threatening me before you even know my name, moving a bit quickly aren't you? I could have you done for harassment." As he spoke, the frustration on the woman's face grew exponentially.

"Do you ever stop talking?" She asked, very openly agitated.

"Depends if there's something to mock, which in this case is you and your ship." The woman drew her sword back towards her. "Well, at least you have insurance, right?" She subtly looked at the ground. "You don't? Then you're screwed. That..." Kirito points to the shipwreck. "Is not going to be easy to replace." The woman suddenly launched a strike at Kirito's head, only to find it easily blocked by Elucidator.

"What...?" She said, bewildered.

"Introductions first, fights after." Kirito said in scolding tone.

"Specialist Winter Schnee of Atlas Military"

"Kirito, the Black Swordsman." He opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Now you can attack me." As soon as the words left his mouth, Winter launched a flurry of strikes at his torso and legs, only to find all but two of them parried. Kirito drew his second sword and swung it in a large arch at Winter's head. She deftly ducked under the attack, a smug smirk painted on her face. Suddenly, it was replaced with an expression of shock and horror as Elucidator collided with her lower torso, causing large amounts of pain, but not piercing her aura. She slid backwards onto her left foot and readied into an offensive stance. Kirito stood with his feet locked into place, his swords pointing upwards slightly diagonally. Winter summoned a staircase of glyphs, swiftly hopped from one to another, and launched an aerial attack on Kirito. Seeing the unusual display, Kirito dashed to the left out the direct path of the attack, and readied his swords in an 'x' formation. Winter was too busy climbing her staircase to notice this, and her attack glanced harmlessly off Kirito's block. The duel continued as a series of attacks, parries, and the occasional counter-attack. The two were so caught up in their fight, they didn't notice the Atlas ship land behind them. The soft hiss of the door was barely audible over the clanging of dust infused metal.

"Ahem."

"Huh?" Winter turned 180 to see Ironwood standing in front of her. "Sir!" She snapped to attention, her back turned to Kirito, who swept his leg into hers, tripping her up, and pressed Piece of Shit into the small of her back.

"I win" Kirito said smugly. Winter leapt to her feet, looking ready to kill Kirito in countless extremely painful ways, when she was interrupted by Ironwood ordering her back to the ship.

(Ten months later.)

"And that's how I met Winter." Kirito concluded his story.

"You beat Winter Schnee in a duel!?" Ruby shouted so loud, everyone in the courtyard, including Weiss, who shook her head in disbelief, heard her.

"Yeah, let's just say she was rather salty about it on our missions." He put a finger to his lips. "But that's a story for a different day. Let's get you to the welcome ceremony."

"Yeah!" Ruby span round and immediately collided with someone.

"Hi, I'm Jaune."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry its been a while since chapter two, I've been busy working through a metric fuck tonne of grief for fictional characters after season 4 of The Flash and Infinity War. On top of that, I've been suffering from catastrophic writers block and drawing shit attempts at art. Anyway, I've recovered now so I can get back to writing! There will be more focus on this story now, as I discontinued my S/I RWBY fic for multiple reasons.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, SAO or SAO abridged. They belong to Rooster Teeth, Reki Kawahara, and SomethingWittyEntertainment respectively.

A figure in a silver suit sat on a cloud, legs dangling off the edge, staring off into the distance until they were joined by a figure in a gold robe.

"Why did you bring the swordsman here?" Gold asked Silver as he sat beside him.

"There is great unrest in this world, I hoped he would serve to bring around some balance." Silver replied to Gold.

"We shall see, we shall see." Gold said quietly.

(Beacon Academy, first day of the year.)

"Oh...my...God...you're the guy who threw up on the ship!" Kirito exclaimed.

"I'm Ruby and this is Kirito." She gestured to the swordsman beside her.

"Hi Yellow. This is Red. Have a baby and make Orange." Jaune flushed as red as Ruby's hood whereas Ruby punched Kirito in the arm.

"Kirito!"

"Haha..anyway let's get going...again."

(A path. In Beacon. Somewhere.)

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said, laughing.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune retorted.

"Ha! Good one Yellow!"

"Can you please just call me Jaune?"

"Fine, but only because its less syllables." Kirito said, giving in.

"Thank you..."

"That explosion was an accident anyway." Ruby said begrudgingly.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue-the ladies love it!"

"Do they?" Ruby asked, sceptical, while Kirito simply raised an eyebrow.

" They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune trailed off defeated, earning a giggle from Ruby. Soon, an awkward silence settled upon the three. Ruby made it her personal mission to break it.

"So... I got this thing!" She pulled out Crescent Rose and stabbed it into the ground.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, shocked at how a girl as small as Ruby could use a massive scythe.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby exclaimed with glee.

"Like you actually use it as a sniper." Kirito mocked.

"Hey!"

"Its a what?" Jaune asked, scratching his head with a quizzical expression plastered on his face.

"Its also a gun." Ruby said, cocking the gun for dramatic affect.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune replied.

"So what've you got?" Ruby inquired.

"Oh! Uh, I got this sword." Jaune said, unsheathing his sword.

"Ooooohh!" Ruby stared at the weapon.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He grabbed his scabbard, rose his arm and expanded the metal into his defense.

"So, what do they do?" Said as she touched the shield. Jaune fumbled with the shield, it retracting off his arm, expanding, and retracting again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good and placing it on his belt.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." Jaune trailed off.

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby investigated.

"Yeah, it does..."

Ruby giggled. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait - you made that?!" Jaune cried out.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby said nonchalantly.

"Jesus Red, not even I made my own weapons!"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune told the two.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby complemented Jaune's weapon.

Jaune sheathed his sword. "Yeah, the classics..."

Kirito cleared his throat. "Elucidator, the black sword, was given to me."'They won't understand if I say that it was a Monster drop.' "And the turquoise one was made by a close friend of mine, Lizbeth, a master blacksmith."

"You're friends with a master 'smith!? Can you take us to their shop sometime?! We might need to upgrade our weapons!" Ruby burst out in a couple seconds.

"Calm down Red. I would take you to see her...but she's dead." (A/N: Kirito considers everyone he knew on Earth dead, because he's given up all hope of getting back there.)

"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss and for bringing it up."

"No, its okay. Now, let's finally fucking get to the opening speech."

A/N: Hi. I want to thank you all for reading my trash. Quick question; should Kirito have a semblance? He has aura because Winter refused to let him fight without it. Sorry that this is so short, but next chapter is dedicated to Kirito and him watching the initiation.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry if this update took a while, I know this chapters ridiculously short, but I've been struggling to focus on writing at the moment, and had to force myself to finish this. Don't worry, classes start next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, SAO or SAO abridged. They are owned by Rooster Teeth, Reki Kawahara, and SomethingWittyEntertainment respectively.

(Cliff over looking the Emerald Forest, five minutes into the initiation.)

Kirito sat on the edge of the cliff, his dangling off as he swung them back and forth. He was watching the initiation on his scroll that he held with one hand, and munching popcorn from the 4ft wide bucket beside him. Suddenly, he burst out laughing as his scroll switched to a different camera, revealing Jaune pinned to a tree by Pyrrha's javelin. "Hahahhahahahahahahahaha! Hahahaha, hahahahaha!" After a few minutes, he had calmed down and saw Ren fighting a King Taijitu, while Pyrrha explained what aura is to Jaune. Ren broke off one of the Taijitu's fangs, and stabbed it in one of its heads with it. He quickly killed the other head, ending the snake completely, and as he stood there, regaining his breath, Nora suddenly revealed herself, hanging upside-down in a tree. Kirito took another handful of popcorn, shoved it his mouth and carried on watching. On his scroll screen, Jaune and Pyrrha stood at the entrance of a cave, primitive drawings of people fighting a Deathstalker on the wall. "Surely they're not..." Kirito said as Jaune and Pyrrha entered the cave. "Oh my God, they are." A couple minutes later, Jaune's scream of terror rang throughout the forest, and the Deathstalker erupted from the cave, Jaune desperately clinging to its stinger. The Grimm then flung Jaune and turned to Pyrrha, who promptly ran as quickly as possible in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Kirito had collapsed in a laughing fit and was getting dangerously close to falling off the cliff. He eventually recovered to see Nora ride to the temple on an Ursa, Ruby and Jaune collide mid air, and Weiss hanging from a Nevermore's talon. "What the fuck is wrong with these kids? Is it their mission to ride as many Grimm as possible?" Weiss then fell off the Nevermore, and Jaune caught her, while they were both still falling. Jaune landed flat on his stomach and groaned as Weiss landed on his back in a seated position. Pyrrha ran past, still being chased relentlessly by the deathstalker. Throughout this series of events, Kirito had been laughing non-stop. He looked up in time to see Nora stab the Deathstalker with its own stinger, killing it. "Jesus Christ." He then saw Ruby drag the Nevermore up a cliff and behead it. "JESUS CHRIST!"

(End of the Initiation, team announcements.)

"-will form Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced. The four began celebrating and congratulating Jaune, who was shocked. Pyrrha gently punched him in the shoulder, but he fell to the floor and CRDL, along with a few other students began laughing as JNPR walked of the stage. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. You will form Team RWBY, led by...Ruby Rose." Weiss could scarcely believe what she heard as Yang enveloped Ruby in a bear hug and the crowd began applauding.

"Way to go Red. You pissed off the Ice Queen."


End file.
